


Afternoon Delight

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: Crowley walks in on his angel in sweet confusion
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> From Week 2 of Crackfic Monday’s

“Angel..!” Crowley has walked into Aziraphale’s bookshop like any normal day. The place was deserted aside from the partly opened office door in the back, where a demon heard some *sinful* moans drifting through.  
*Oh my, catching an angel in the act? Let’s see how he reacts..* Crowley made two large strides and threw open the door  
“Oh bookshop kee-PAHH!” The demon could not believe his eyes. The Principality was sitting in his armchair, belt undone, hand around himself, jerking off while eating a piece of chocolate mousse cake. Crowley’s mouth was agape and only at the gasp he made did Aziraphale look up.   
“Oh. Hello Crowley, care to join me?”  
“A-Angel you’re...really? You love food that much? For Someone’s sake!!”  
“Don’t you recognize this?” he remarked as he continued to stroke himself. “This is what we ate at the Ritz. T-That time we saved the world? You ate this cake...and you said h-how good it was. Well...you are correct. But well...I was thinking of you and how you ate it *so thoughtfully*. Oh how you must think-“  
“Angel! Please..” he whispered, shutting the office door behind them both.  
“Do...continue.”


End file.
